


Unspoken

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2013) [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Pre-Movie, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for an MMOM prompt: “pre!serum Steve spies on Bucky while he is masturbating. Bucky knows, Steve knows; they don't talk about it.” Could be interpreted as implied, one-sided, or pre-Bucky/Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen quite a few fics where Bucky and Steve leave together pre-movie, but I don’t know whether or not this is canon. In any case, that’s the scenario I have here.

Bucky is…  
  
God, Bucky is a sight to see.  
  
He must be pretty deep into it, because he clearly didn’t hear the front door shut. Steve isn’t surprised that he didn’t hear him approaching, though- one of the few benefits of being small and light is that he doesn’t make much noise when he moves.  
  
Bucky’s hand is moving over his cock in a rhythm that is clearly familiar to him. His eyes are shut, head tipped back towards the ceiling. His breath is coming in heaves, and his hips are following the motion of his hand up and off of the bed. Aside from his breath, the only sound in the room is skin-on-skin.  
  
Steve watches with his mouth slightly open, brain still working to catch up with what he’s seeing, fumbling with very basic sentences like ‘Bucky is masturbating’ and ‘I shouldn’t be watching this’ and ‘Nice technique’ and ‘Maybe I should leave’ and ‘Or maybe not’ and trying to pick one to focus on, with very little success.  
  
His- well- _lower brain_ is already there, though.  
  
Steve does not touch himself, because even through the confusion in his brain he understands that that might be crossing a line he wasn’t interested in crossing. What’s more, he realizes to a lesser extent that as long as he doesn’t do anything, if Bucky should look up he might still be able to pass this off as an accident, and that he hasn’t been standing and staring for a good two or three minutes by now-  
  
Bucky’s eyes fly open, his breath stutters, and maybe there’s a hint of a moan somewhere in it, but it ends up mostly being lost in the loud, large exhale that he releases as he comes.  
  
Then his eyes roll shut again, and Steve twitches ever so slightly in alarm when he thinks that maybe, just maybe, Bucky’s eyes have moved just enough to catch sight of him in the half-open doorway.  
  
Steve slides away without a sound, goes to sleep still erect and wakes up less than an hour later with stained sheets.  
  
In the morning, he forces himself to appear unaffected, as though it is any other morning and that he had returned to the apartment the night before without ever seeking Bucky out. He already has a lie prepared if Bucky asks, plans to say that he assumed his friend would be asleep and so he didn’t bother saying goodnight when he came in, just crawled into bed and went to sleep-  
  
The lie dies when Bucky sits down at the breakfast table and starts to stare at Steve. Reflexively, Steve stares back.  
Bucky is looking him in the eye, and there’s something there that tells Steve everything, and he knows that Bucky knows. There is no way that he doesn’t.  
  
But this- They are _definitely_ not talking about this. Not a chance in Hell.  
  
And so Steve stares back at him neutrally and says, “What?”  
  
Bucky’s gaze lasts another minute, and then he shrugs and downs half the coffee in his mug in one go.  
  
“Nothing, Steve. Absolutely nothing.”  
  
-End


End file.
